Black Crag
Black Crag is a Greenskin stronghold on the southern Worlds Edge Mountains, located on the western end of Death Pass. It was taken from the Dwarfs, who called it Karak Drazh (“Black Hold” in Khazalid), during the Goblin Wars. History During the Golden Age of the Karaz Ankor, Karak Drazh was the third largest Dwarfhold, after Karaz-a-Karak and Karak Eight Peaks. Strategically placed at the western end of Death Pass, under which lay rich mineral and metal deposits, its mines spread throughout and under the pass and its surrounding mountains. Its people were very wealthy on account of the rich veins of metal ore and gems that lay under their stronghold. Karak Drazh survived the initial upheavals which divided the Dwarf empire of old, and remained the second most powerful stronghold south of Mad Dog Pass after Karak Eight Peaks. Together with Karak Eight Peaks, Karak Azgal and Karak Azul, Karak Drazhs was part of the group of strongholds known as the southern holds. The Dwarfs of these strongholds regarded themselves as distinct from their northern neighbours, as their holds were older (and therefore better) and their clans could claim some of the most famous antecedents. Karak Drazh eventually fell to the Greenskins in -469 IC when the Orc Warlord Dork unified a number of Orc and Goblin tribes and attacked Karak Drazh. The battle was furious, with no mercy given by either side. When it became clear the hold was doomed, King Vikram Ironside gathered his forces for a final, desperate attack. His warriors knew they were going to their deaths, but they were able to force the horde back far enough long enough for the surviving Dwarfs to escape. Today, Karak Drazh is known as Black Crag, the most powerful Orc stronghold in the Worlds Edge Mountains. From here, the Orc Warlord Gorfang Rotgut continues to prey on the mountains and the neighbouring Border Princes. Recently, Gorfang led a successful raid on Karak Azul and returned with valuable captives, including several of King Kazador’s kinfolk. He then awaited for the Dwarf King’s next move. Many attempts to reclaim the hold have been instigated, but none have penetrated much past its befouled gateway — at least until Thorgrim Grudgebearer. Eager to strike a hated entry from the Great Book of Grudges, High King Thorgrim led the attack on Black Crag in the hope of avenging the foul deeds done to King Kazador of Karak Azul. Several of Kazador’s family were saved from captivity, and the head of Gorfang was presented to the grieving king. Of what he saw while marching within the fabled stronghold, Thorgrim would not speak, save only to say that, one day, a mightier vengeance must be leveled on the foul creatures that still reside there. Sources * Warhammer Armies: Dwarfs (4th Edition) ** pg. 14 * Warhammer Armies: Dwarfs (8th Edition) ** pg. 13 ** pg. 14 ** pg. 21 ** pg. 26 * Warhammer RPG: Stone and Steel (1st Edition) ** pg. 38 * White Dwarf #152 (UK edition) ** pg. 54 es:Karak-Drazh Category:Dwarf Karak Category:Greenskins Category:Karak Drazh Category:Worlds Edge Mountains Category:B Category:C